


Фрисби

by WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Russian post - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Гидра планирует диверсию. В России. Казалось бы, что могло бы им помешать?





	Фрисби

Брок Рамлоу, безжалостный наёмник, правая рука Красного Черепа, командир ударного отряда… стоял в очереди. Да-да, стоял уже второй час, среди жалких людишек, в тысячный раз изучая синюю в катышках спинку вязаной кофточки какой-то дородной дамы внушительных размеров, стоявшей перед ним. Дама была прямо-таки богатырского телосложения, а потому смотреть на что-то другое получалось плохо, весь обзор закрывала именно она. Иногда, когда совсем не маленькому Рамлоу удавалось-таки выглянуть из-за её плеча, он в тот же миг пытался испепелить взглядом женщину в синей форме, в очках с толстыми линзами, неспешно печатавшую что-то на клавиатуре. Жаль, такой суперсилы у него не было. Женщина сидела за стойкой и была отгорожена от людей не только привычным оргстеклом, но ещё и решёткой. Когда Рамлоу впервые зашёл в это отделение, он даже не понял, зачем тут-то решётка нужна, ведь не банк и не тюрьма! Но теперь, после очередных нескольких часов мучений в тесном и душном помещении, всё окончательно встало на свои места. Если бы не эта решётка, то народ давно бы взял данное заведение штурмом. Однако толстые железные прутья надёжно оберегали оператора, и та продолжала что-то неспешно заносить в компьютер. 

— Всё здесь не как у людей, — на достаточно хорошем русском буркнул себе под нос Брок, ещё раз оглядывая крашенные стальные прутья, выгнутые причудливым узором. Наверное, это было сделано для того, чтобы придать домашний вид, что ли… Никаких иных догадок, для чего это могло бы пригодиться, ему в голову не приходило.

История эта началась давно. Если быть точным — три месяца назад, что, по меркам самого Рамлоу, — чрезвычайно долго для «молниеносной точечной операции устрашения». Командование, будь проклят этот Пирс, поставило ему задачу: незаметно проникнуть в Россию и совершить диверсию. А именно, требовалось подорвать опоры недавно построенного моста. К тому же, надо было спешить, пока мост не оборудовали защитными системами, после чего миссия станет попросту невозможна. Причём успеть нужно было до того, как в Россию для защиты объекта прибудут агенты Щита — именно они должны были охранять мост до того момента, когда русские завершат монтаж всех оборонительных систем. 

Так как командование Гидры было в курсе того, что командование Щита в курсе планов командования Гидры о диверсии, то можно было ожидать, что агенты Щита отправятся в Россию одновременно с агентами Гидры, а потому времени на операцию отводилось в обрез. А точнее — всего пара недель, первая из которых должна была быть потрачена на освоение языка предполагаемого противника. В России пока не было филиала Гидры, так что всё возлагалось исключительно на Рамлоу, а без возможности хотя бы немного объясниться с местным населением успех миссии виделся нулевым. И Броку ничего не оставалось, кроме как засесть за учебники.

Проблемы начались сразу же. Язык оказался намного сложнее, вместо недели пришлось потратить полторы, и всё равно, результат был средненький, по представлениям самого Рамлоу. Ну а дальше всё пошло только хуже.

Командование, чёрт бы побрал этого Пирса, приказало тайно проникнуть в бывшую страну Советов. Скрытно. Незаметно. Чтобы никто не заподозрил. Рамлоу истерически хохотнул, но стоявшие вокруг люди совсем не обратили на это внимания. Скорее всего, даже если бы кто-то после столь чудовищного стояния в очереди упал, вдруг, на пол в приступах эпилепсии, все сочли бы это нормальным и естественным. А ещё бы обрадовались — впереди одним меньше!

Тут очередь немного сдвинулась вперёд, очередной счастливчик с лихорадочно бегающими глазами проталкивался к выходу с накрепко зажатой фирменной коробкой подмышкой. Его провожали завистливыми взглядами и утомлёнными вздохами. Вот и Брок допустил точно такую же оплошность — чуть-чуть отвлёкся на него. Стоило командиру зазеваться лишь на мгновение, как какая-то вёрткая старушка сделала резкий полу-разворот, уперев поднятый костыль поперёк груди Рамлоу, опешившего от такой скорости, после чего бабушка совершила небольшой подшаг, почти как из видеоинструкции по Тай Цзи Цзюань, которую он когда-то смотрел, и вуаля! Она уже стоит, как ни в чём не бывало, между ним и женщиной впереди, опираясь на свой костыль.

Брок кипел от ярости! Он просто готов был взорваться, как паровой котёл на старых поездах!

— Бабуля, тут, вообще-то, очередь! — прошипел он, склонившись к ней и едва сдерживаясь, ежесекундно напоминая себе, что миссия тайная. Значит незаметная. Значит, никого убивать нельзя. Даже если очень-очень-очень хочется.

Старушка повернула к нему свое морщинистое лицо, как могла изобразила невинность и непонимание, затем приложила руку к уху:

— Ась?!

У Рамлоу аж дыхание перехватило от такого:

— Бабуля! Говорю, вне очереди не лезь! — заорал он так, что стёкла дрогнули.

Казалось, на лице бабушки проскочила ехидная улыбка, и тут же исчезла, а может, и не было её вовсе, а только причудилось:

— Ась?!

Брок закрыл глаза, досчитал до трёх, пытаясь усилием воли разжать автоматически сжавшиеся кулаки, набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, открыл глаза и… бросив по сторонам взгляд, промолчал. Люди вокруг либо косились на него, либо вовсе откровенно разглядывали. Кто-то с осуждением, дескать, такой детина орёт на бабушку, кто-то с любопытством, ведь скучно стоять столько часов в очереди, а тут — события. В любом случае, если продолжить, то всеобщее внимание, а возможно даже ругань с потасовкой обеспечены. А миссия должна быть тайной. Незаметной. Скрытной. А значит, никого убивать нельзя. Совсем.

Так что Брок, как сумел, натянул на лицо улыбку и лишь молча кивнул хитрой старушке, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Уж это-то она поняла сразу и отвернулась, спокойно продолжая стоять в очереди. 

«И кофта у нее жёлтая», — удручённо отметил про себя Рамлоу, с тоской глядя на теперь наполовину закрытую силуэтом старушки, синюю кофту огромной женщины, раньше стоявшей перед ним. Это плохо. Насколько он помнил, синий цвет успокаивает, а жёлтый, напротив, будоражит. Может быть, только благодаря этой синей кофте он и простоял сегодня несколько часов в очереди так спокойно и не нервничая. Ведь, стоя за огромной женщиной, Брок будто пялился в синюю стену, успокаиваясь. Что же теперь будет? Сумеет ли он оставаться спокойным и дальше? От философских размышлений его оторвал очередной небольшой подшаг очереди. Тут-то он уж не растерялся и быстро встал вплотную за юркой старушкой. 

«А ведь, если подумать, в чём-то она натренирована не хуже наших коммандос», — даже с неким восхищением отметил он про себя, глядя на жёлтую кофточку и вспоминая отточенные движения. Ни одного лишнего, всё как в бою. Только вот это не война… Или война? Он еще раз огляделся вокруг.

И снова вернулся к мыслям об этом… Пирсе. При воспоминании о начальнике Брок глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, восстанавливая душевное равновесие. Так вот, незаметное проникновение в Россию как это представлялось самому Рамлоу: нужно было использовать вертолёт, лететь на максимально низкой высоте, использовать складки рельефа местности маскируясь от радаров, сбросить контейнер и его самого где-нибудь в глухом лесу, а там Рамлоу бы потащил контейнер до места диверсии, где и активировал бы его впоследствии, по возможности обходя населённые пункты и питаясь листьями да корой, двигаясь лишь по ночам и не разводя костров… Никаких следов, никакого автотранспорта, встреченных в лесу убивать, тела прятать, на камеры не попадаться, в поселения не заходить. Вот незаметная миссия в понимании Рамлоу! И он на такое способен. Для этого он и рожден. А что же устроил этот чёртов Пирс?! Воображение услужливо воспроизвело тот самый день в кабинете начальника. Пирс сидел в удобном кресле за массивным столом и разводил руками, уже десять минут рассказывая, что денег нет, бюджет сократили, но он героически сумел выкрутиться и нашел очень экономичный способ проведения операции! По плану, разработанному этим трижды проклятым Пирсом, Рамлоу отправится в Россию на самом обычном самолёте эконом классом, а груз вышлют большой посылкой через «Почту России». По прибытию, Брок просто получит груз… И всё! Когда Рамлоу это услышал, то вытаращил глаза и открыл рот, силясь понять, шутит начальник или просто выжил из ума. Но тот лишь радостно потирал руки: «Так мы сэкономим деньги для миссии на Мальдивах!» Ага, на Мальдивах… Ну-ну, а выполнять это ответственное поручение на Мальдивы полетит, конечно же, Пирс самолично, ибо кому ещё доверить столь ответственное дело? Эх… куда всё катится? Что стало со старой доброй Гидрой, которая не жалела ни солдат, ни хеликариеров?

Очередь сделала ещё подшаг, но Рамлоу надёжно «прилип» к старушке. Если бы он такое провернул в Америке, его, пожалуй, уже бы обвинили в сексуальных домогательствах и тащили в суд. Но не здесь. Здесь иначе просто никак.

Брок снова вернулся к воспоминаниям о миссии, на которую давалось две недели. На исходе второй недели, он, всё-таки, добрался в Россию. Жильё ему арендовали заранее, конечно, самое дешёвое. Но ладно, и не к такому привык. И вот, сразу после прибытия он отправился в ближайшее отделение «Почты России», куда и должен был по плану Пирса прибыть груз. Груза там, конечно, не оказалось. Время шло, он продолжал ходить на почту, каждый раз отстаивая очередь, иногда большую, иногда очень большую. Сначала Брок проделывал это каждый день, выстаивая в очереди только для того чтобы услышать очередное: «Для вас ничего нет, приходите завтра». И лишь через пару недель посещений одна добрая душа из очереди подсказала, что придёт извещение, если груз ценный, и только тогда нужно идти на почту, а до этого — бесполезно. И та же добрая женщина добавила загадочную, в то время, для него фразу: «Даже если что-то и придёт, без извещения не выдадут!» Смысл этих слов он начал осознавать намно-о-ого позже.

Время шло, а груз всё не прибывал. Все сроки диверсии были давно сорваны. Очевидно, что агенты Щита уже давно обеспечили мост защитой, и можно было уже даже не выдвигаться на объект, а сразу спокойно лететь назад в Штаты. Но! Без груза он вылететь, конечно, не мог. Ему нужно было дождаться груз, отправить его назад и лишь после этого можно было покупать билет на рейс обратно. Дни шли, а груза всё не было. Тут-то и начался настоящий кошмар. Командир продолжал периодически ходить на почту, несмотря на то, что бумажка в почтовый ящик по месту проживания всё не приходила, но груза по-прежнему не было. Он стал плохо есть, плохо спать, плохо отжиматься и подтягиваться. Если удавалось вздремнуть, то ему непременно снилось, будто он — седой старик, ковыляет в отделение «Почты России», а груза всё нет. На обратном пути он с печалью смотрит на пролетающий в небе самолёт и вытирает скупую слезу. Во сне он точно знает, что этот самолёт летит именно в США, но без него. Несколько раз он даже просыпался с криками, после которых начинали лаять и выть все собаки в окрестностях. Несколько раз он думал проломить стену почтового отделения и самому поискать свою посылку, вдруг она давно уже там?! Но миссия должна была быть тайной. Скрытной. Незаметной. Нельзя. Да и такой огневой поддержки, как на родине, тут нет. А потому, приходилось терпеть всё это и продолжать ходить на почту. У него даже начали ныть старые раны. Может, от постоянной ходьбы и стояния в очередях, а может это была просто психология…

И вот, несколько месяцев спустя, когда Рамлоу уже совсем было отчаялся, в почтовом ящике нашлась затёртая бумажка! Груз прибыл! Он даже поцеловал это грязное пыльное, невесть где побывавшее, извещение, а после скакал с ним как безумный на лестничной площадке. Хорошо, что его никто не видел. И вот снова ненавистное почтовое отделение. Снова очередь. Но уже почти конец, скоро, очень скоро домой. Этот гадёныш Пирс, наверное, уже вернулся с Мальдив, а потому у них состоится очень неприятный для него разговор сразу по прибытию. Командир, конечно, понимал, что есть субординация и всё такое, но, почему-то, ему казалось, что эти слова при разговоре с загоревшим на островных пляжах начальником он попросту позабудет.

За этими радостными мыслями незаметно подошла и его очередь! Наконец-то! Спустя целых три месяца!

— Что у вас? — не глядя, равнодушно бросила оператор.

Рамлоу молча протянул заполненное извещение.

Женщина посмотрела на полученную бумажку и что-то вбила в компьютер.

— Да-да, точно, — покивала она, — прибыла ваша посылка, прибыла. Огромная такая, уже две недели стоит у нас, мешается жутко… Ходить невозможно. Наконец-то, вы за ней пришли.

Под пальцами Рамлоу тихонько хрустнула деревяшка стойки, за которую он держался в тот момент. В глазах всё поплыло. Две недели…. «Тайная миссия, тайная миссия, тайная миссия…» — как мантру затараторил он про себя, пытаясь сдержаться… 

Спустя полминуты, медленно ослабил хватку. Да, трещина пошла по всей стойке, но, кажется, никто из измученных людей позади него этого не заметил.

— А можно мне её забрать? — дрожащим то ли от негодования, то ли от неверия голосом поинтересовался Брок.

— Конечно, для того мы тут и работаем, — философски отозвалась оператор, продолжая что-то вводить в компьютер. — Так-так, посмотрим, что у вас там задекларировано… Полноростовая кукла, имитирующая человека в постели?

Позади Рамлоу раздались смешки.

— Не в постели, а в криокамере, — поправил ее Брок. Пирс, будь он неладен, не мог что-то другое указать, что ли?!

Почтовый работник впервые оторвалась от экрана компьютера и бумажек, разложенных у неё по всему столу. Подняла голову и внимательно, изучающе, посмотрела на Рамлоу. Затем сдвинула свои массивные очки на кончик носа и ещё раз посмотрела на Рамлоу уже поверх них.

— Кхм, для каких только извращенцев интернет-магазинов не делают, — пробурчала она себе под нос так, что услышала вся очередь.

Раздались новые смешки за спиной, Брок почувствовал, что начал, почему-то, густо краснеть.

— Эта не та кукла! — поспешил заверить он оператора, да и, наверное, всех в очереди.

— Да-да-да… — покивала головой оператор, чем вызвала ещё больше смеха вокруг.

— Да честно! — Рамлоу лихорадочно пытался что-то придумать. И вдруг, его озарило: — Точно! Это имитация «Чужих»! Ну, типа коллекционная фигурка, но в полный рост! Как Рипли, знаете, в криокамере, в конце первой части засыпает, вот, то же самое! Только вместо Рипли небритый мужик с железной рукой… — последнюю фразу он выпалил быстро и только потом подумал, что в данном случае детали — это явно лишнее…

Оператор воздела глаза к небу в театральном жесте:

— Ещё и мужик! Ещё и небритый!

Вокруг уже, не скрываясь, хохотали…

Рамлоу, пурпурный от смущения и в очередной раз проклинающий Россию, миссию и, особенно, Пирса, быстро выдавил из себя:

— Где расписаться?

Скорее бы, скорее бы покинуть это чудовищное заведение. Этот храм ожидания. Хотя, стоп.

— Кхм, подскажите, — попросил он, оставляя в квитанции широкий росчерк, — а если мне потребуется отправить его назад, как это сделать?

— Думаете, не подойдёт? — хмыкнула оператор и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — Если захотите получить — пройдите к той стойке, вам выдадут вашу посылку. Если захотите отправить, кхм… это… куда-то ещё, то вам надо занять место в очереди во-о-он в то окошко.

Рамлоу, с квитанцией в руках, отошёл, уступая место следующему, и мрачно посмотрел на огромную очередь в первое окошко. Именно туда его направила оператор для отправки посылки назад… Очередь змейкой тянулась до самой двери входа в почтовое отделение и терялась где-то за ней. У самого первого окошка спиной к Рамлоу стоял очередной счастливчик, выдержавший испытание и в полной мере вкушавший услуги «Почты России». 

— Хм… А кстати, знакомая… — Рамлоу замешкался на мгновение, а затем поднял взгляд чуть выше, — … спина!

Он прислушался. Голос тоже оказался до боли знакомым. Быть не может! Да это же сам Кэп! И судя по интонации и жестикуляции, он был в крайнем отчаянии!

Брок подобрался ближе и расслышал слова:

— Да-да-да, я указал в документах, что это тарелка для игры с собакой. Да, фрисби! Я так и написал! Да, синие, красные, белые концентрические круги вокруг звезды, расположенной по центру. Да, из металла, это я тоже указал. Что? Какой идиот кидает железную тарелку собаке? Да какая вам разница, какой идиот?! — казалось, Стив сейчас заплачет. Чувствовалось, что он полностью опустошён, и Рамлоу даже стало его жаль. На мгновение. Вроде как, они в этом деле оказались соратниками. — Просто отдайте мне мою посылку… КАК ПОТЕРЯЛИ?!!!!

Брок смеялся! Смеялся как сумасшедший. Три месяца в России! Три! И он ещё может успеть выполнить миссию! Ничего ещё не провалено, нужно скорее спешить на выдачу посылок, получать груз, позже раздобыть тележку, точно такую, какие он видел у бабушек на рынке, и катить к месту диверсии. А пока — прочь. Прочь из этого почтового отделения! Без оглядки!


End file.
